Sonadow BloodCastle
by KuriTheWaterDancingWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>this is a story were sonic and blaze must find out what is going on in a village known as blood village that is being attacked by vampire's that are living in blood castle...only to find out that shadow is the new dracula... NOTE: contains sonadow</html>
1. Chapter 1

after shadow, silver, knuckles, rough and jet go missing. blaze and sonic head to a town called *clood castle village* it is said that vampire's have bin haunting the place for over 10,000 years, so sonic and blaze leave tails and cream behind to go stop the vampire's...

as sonic and blaze walk through a wooden gate that soon slams shut behind them. sonic and blaze look around to take a look at blood village.

the streets made of dirt and stone, small old midevil village town house's, a stone bridge that crosses to the other side of the village with a river of blood streaming throught the hole town, a huse stone tower filled with blood purring out thick streams of blood falling down out of the stone gargoyels mouth and not too far up the village was the big thick metal bared gate that was closed off by the vines that grew over it.

past the gate was the old gravyard with zombies that slumbered underneath the ground, awaiting for anyone who dares try to enter the blood castle mansion.

past the graveyard was a long uphill path that was 1 mile long, but the mansion was to far to see, but behing and under the mansion were big tall pine tree's.

"this place..." sonic tightened his fist.

"yeah...and it smells bad..." blaze replied.

"..."

"..."

"well...a'll check the left side of town for vampire's" sonic said as he tried to stay calm.

"alright, then i will check the right" blaze returned the reply.

~SONIC~

me and blaze split up...me and my friend's would split up from time to time...but...i'm almost not sure if we really should have split up in this village...

as i run through town, my eye ketches the big white moon in the sky...it's so beautiful, but...as i look down from the moon, i find that it his being reflected into the blood river...

"Kyaaaaaa!" i young girl's voice could be herd , screaming out in the night, the scream echoed through the quite town.

"someone's in truble!" i dash my way over. as i rush over, i see a pink hedgehog with a babyblue dress and her hair looked just like knuckles, but it slightly curved out more.

"sonikku." i voice that i know so well...my eyes widen to see the hedgehog that was trying to bite the young girl.

the one and only red streaked black hedgehog. shadow...he had a black cape made of silk and the inside was a maroon color and the bad had a big collar that reminds me of dracula...he had a gold diamond with a ruby cross on the front of it and the chain of the necklace was a thin gold thread of small chains.

"shadow!?" i was more surprised then ever. i could see the vampiric fangs he had...and his pupil was thin like a snake or cate's...and sharp like nails could be seen through the shape of his gloved hands.

"s-shadow, w-why!? how?...why are you a vampire here!? and why are you attacking a human!?" i ask him in shock.

"why? because dracula cursed! that's why!" he exclaimed and shuved the girl aside would had fained when she hit the ground made of cold stone and dirt.

"dracula!? what are you talking about!?"

"sigh...that night after your birthday 7 days ago, dracula came to me that night...he was was badly hurt and told me i had to take his powers before HE would take them, so he bit me and gave me his powers...and i have changed since then.."

~BLAZE~

after me and sonic split up...it wasent long that i herd i girl scream on the left side of town, but before i could even think to go see what had happend, a white silvery wolf jumped at me and looked at me with its fearce gold eyes.

it has a white main and five pieces of hair on it's forehead that remind's me of silver...it's paws have there own white main around it's wrists.

"Aaaaa!" i sield my eyes as i close them and pull my arms closer to my face as the wolf glows a bright light.

"blaze..." i know that voice...when i open my eyes open. i was shocked to see that the wolf had turned into silver...

but why?...why would silver be here?

"Silver...why are you here?"

"blaze...i'm a werepire..." when i hear him say these words, i notice his snake like pupils and the fur around his wrists like when sonic was a werehog.

"a...werepire?...but why?" i ask.

"because...i was bit by a werewolf that lives in the forest of this village...but then shadow bit me after he was turned into a vampire by dracula..."

"dracula?...what's going on here?"

"a'll tell you everything blaze..." he tells me...my dear friend silver who i have bin so close to...turned into a monster...

~7 DAYS AGO~

as shadow was standing behind a tree, everyone ells was having a party for sonic's birthday.

shadow stood there and pulled out a small box wrapped in oragne paper topped wit a red bow.

"why did i buy this?..." as shadow looked at the present in his hand, and looked away from it.

"hey Shadow!" sonic called out.

"what, sonikku?" he asked and put the present away before sonic could see it.

"shadow, i wanted to talk to you" sonic walks over scratching his ear with a single finger.

"what is it?" shdaow crosses his arms.

"i...wanted to say...thanks" his cheeks a slight pink color.

"f-for what?" his cheeks also a slight pink color.

"for saving me all those times...like when we were fighting the bio-lisard when i couldn't do anything...and for saving us from black doom, or when silver almost killed me...so...i wanted to thank you for all those times"

"w-well...d-don't mention it" both there cheeks a slightly darker pink.

"anyway...tails, knuckles and me were going to head out"

"i need to leave to"

as both the hedgehog's leave, the moon started to rise...but in another place called blood castle that was far from the park that shadow was at.

a gray bat with hair like rouge but had a whit bird, he had a cape that looked like dracula's and was wounded standing in front of mephiles.

"mepihles! i revive you and this is how you repay me!?"

"yes, i must thank you for reviving me...but it's time for your life to end dracula!"

before mephiles's blade hand could kill dracula, dracula had turned into a bat and flies away. his wounds making it hard to fly, he makes his way to shadow and turnd back to his real form and stand before shadow.

"what the!?"

"shadow, i have come to you...because i could since your power...huff...huff..."

"who are you?" shadow asks.

"i amd...Dracula!...and i need you to take my powers before *HE* come's to take them from me..."

"before *WHO* comes to take them?"

"there's no time..." a red bat comes from behind shadow and bites shadow's neck.

"Aaaaaaghu!" shadow screamed as his fangs started to grow in and a his nails grew like sharp claws and a flock of black bat's turned into a cape around shadow and a nacklace apears around his neck. dracula fades away and shadow's pupils sharpen into snake like eyes.

"pant, pant...huff...huff...w-what happned to me?..." shadow hold's his neck with his left hand and stairs at his right hand...his throught now feeling dry.

"my throught...it's so dry...why is this...happening?"

as shadow is trying to find out what is happening to him, silver was taking a walk at night not to far from him.

"what the!?" he jumps back as a black wolk with red eyes and white streaks on his leg's and head like shadows.

fur around his wrists like a werehog and the hair on his head like shadows but the streaks are white.

"where did he come from?" he questioned as the wolf staired at him, but not like a meal, but something ells...

"take this!" silver used his powers to throw a large rock at the wolf that was now headed tourds him, but the wolf leaps off and over the bollder and pushes silver down.

"Ack!" the wolf was now standing over silver and before he knew it, the wolf had bit his arm and jumped away.

"aaaaa!...aaarrrrr...rrr...RRRRRAAAAAAAA!" silver feeling the pain shoot throug his body as his fangs and claws grow out and the fur on his wrists grows out next.

silver growling and crowled on the floor.

as silver was roaring and screaming, shadow could hear him and ran over as fast as he could...but when he got there...his noze couls smell the blood running through silver's body and his eyes started to see through silver...

"Agh!" silver cried out when he was suddenly bit on the leg by shadow who was enjoying the blood.

"shadow!? what the hell!?" he punches show.

"owch!...sorry, but i don't know what came over me"

"AAAAAgh!" silver claws more at the ground feeling the vampire D.N.A fusing with his werehog D.N.A.

after silver and shadow exchange stories, they both start looking for someone for silver to drink blood from.

"oh yeah, since i'm a vampire, you must be a werepire!"

"a...werepire?...ooookay...anyway, can i get some blood?"

"sure, there's someone over there"

shadow spot's knuckles and hide's behind the big bush and tells silver to go bite him.

"man, that bat girl sure does tick me off" knuckles complains as he walks down the forest dirt path.

knuckles soon feels a sharp pain from a bit on his leg, but his quick reflexes cause him to punch silver in a blink of an eye and send silver of in a big explosion...

"what the hell!?"

as shadow sit's behind the bush, he could smell that knuckles was still human, but there was something still odd about his blood stream that was that of a vampire...

"a human and vampire maybe?...that's it!"

shadow pops out of the bush and surprises knuckles and before knuckles could say anything, shadow staits.

"knuckles! you must be a humpire!"

"a what pire?..."

"because you are still human, but from the lack of venom silver got into your blood stream has still given you the smallest amount of vampire D.N.A" shadow claims.

"uh-huh...? well then...what are you talking about?"

"well..."

after silver comes back from knuckles's super goku punch, shadow tells knuckles of what happend to them.

once knuckles understood, shadow told them of a castle in his memories from dracula and head for blood castle. on there way there, they came across jet and shadow turned him into a vampire from the lack of blood he got to drink and soon they also found rouge who wanted to come along with shadow, but had no idea she was going to get turned into a vampire from shadow...and with that. shadow, silver, knuckles, rouge and jet made there way to blood castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~BLAZE~ end of flashback**_

_**"so...that's what happend?" i asked. silver looked at me, but i could tell that even though his face din't show much happiness...he was having fun, just because he could talk to me...**_

_**"yes...so...blaze, how are you?" he asked me.**_

_**"well...aside from the village being in an ugly place and my friend's turned into vampire's...i'm okay"**_

_**"well...i'm glad i got to see you blaze" he smiled so...cheerfully at me...but i could see a deep sadness in his eyes as well...**_

_**as we both stood in the village, he leaped on to the roof and he stared up at the moon. i could see the light of the moon shine in his eyes, almost hipnoticly almost.**_

_**"blaze...i..."**_

_**" ? " i couldn't understand what was going through his head, but i knew that is was something bad...i keep telling my self that he's the same silver that i have always known, but...he's become a monster now, but does that mean he's not the silver i once knew?**_

_**as i stared into the moon, i glanced at silver who seemed to be looking at a huge black bat in the sky.**_

_**he cried loudly into the night and silver suddenly reacted to it. his ear twitched and he looked down on me.**_

_**"blaze, i got to go...will talk next night" and just like that, he leaps away before i could say a single word to him...not even a goodbye...**_

_**"silver..."**_

_**~Sonic, a few minute's ago~**_

_**after shadow tells me the story of how it all happend, i think back to when amy asked me to look for them before...what if i had looked for them? what if...what if i...what if i could have saved him!?**_

_**as sonic is in deep thought, shadow leans in a bit as his fangs start to stick out, wanting to deeply cut through sonic's neck.**_

_**"shadow, i plan to find a way to save you and everyone ells!"**_

_**"...! " **_

_**as soon as sonic breaks from thought, shadow moves away at the speed of light and quietly whistle's to act like he never had the thought to bite sonic at all...never...ever...maybe...just once...maybe more.**_

_**"save me!? are you stupid!? you can't save me,so just stop it!"**_

_**"no! i hafe to!"**_

_**"tch! i'm leaving."**_

_**"shadow, wait!" **_

_**as shadow's cape wraps around him, he becomes a huge black bat and flys away...for some weird reason...there was a small part of me that wanted to reach out to him...but i just watched...just like always.**_

_**whenever shadow would leave or go do something...the only thing i could ever do is watch...is this how cream feels when knuckles tells her to stay behind and wait for him? or is this how tails feels when i leave him behind as a run ahead? no...this isn't like that...**_

_**is...is this how...a girl feels being left behind by her man?...**_

_**~THE RISING SUN~**_

_**us the sun thus began to rise, all the villager's started to come out of there house's and began doing there work.**_

_**i take off looking for blaze. i look aound and my eyes for a monet set on the big blood castle on top of the far tall hill-like-path beyond the craveyard pasted the vine eaten locked gate.**_

_**"sonikku" the voice i hear is non other then blaze the cat. she stood there in front of me with her tail slowly waving in the back.**_

_**"blazer, are you okay? are you bit?" i asked.**_

_**"i'm fine, are you?"**_

_**"no."**_

_**"good, then we need to talk"**_

_**i din't know what it was, but her face was more sirius then i like it to be and i can't but help feel like she has something bad to tell me...**_

_**"sonikku...it's about how to return are friends back."**_

_**"it is?"**_

_**"yes...first, let's head back to base first"**_

_**"right"**_

_**we walked back to are small camp that layed in front of of the dark fores that is made of pine tree's like every other tree, but this forest was not like any other, this forest had an endless amount of bear-traps on the ground with much blood and bones of every kind stuck in them or next to them...**_

_**are camp is a small tent made of a old cloth we found that was a dirty peach color and in front of it was black ash in a cyrcle of small rocks with a hunting gear in side the tent.**_

_**"sonikku...i talked to silver"**_

_**"really?"**_

_**"yes...the only way to save them is to break dracula's cures"**_

_**"really? that's great! how do we do that?"**_

_**"...we have to kill the new dracula...shadow"**_

_**my eyes widen...i clench my fists and clench my teeth...i felt so angry and sad and i din't know how to go about my mixed emotions...**_

_**"sonikku..."**_

_**"i wont...i wont do it!"**_

_**i storm off at the speed of light, not knowing why i'm feeling this way...i mean...i usualy don't act this way...you know?**_

_**so why?...i mean, i would hate to kill my friend...but this feels...like something ells...just like when i watched him leave...i don't understand it...**_

_**"sonikku..."**_

_**~BLAZE~**_

_**"i wont...i wont do it!" was the last thing i heard as i watched sonic leave with a very new reaction...i have never seen him act this way...but i...i don't know shadow to well...and...and...i would do anything for silver...even if it means death.**_

_**i will kill shadow, i will save silver and...i will do it without sonic's help.**_

_**as i began to walk through the village, i could see that everyone din't even seem to notice me...and when they did, it was almost like they were scared of me...like me and sonic being here could ruin what they have going with the vampire's...even though were here to help...**_

_**i walk through the town and find it very...beautiful in a very evil way. my nose curls from the stench of the blood that never stops flowing as the village river...it's like it's always fresh...you can tell its warm to...**_

_**~THE SHROUDING NIGHT~**_

_**~SONIC~**_

_**after storming fo from blaze...i had just ben sitting by a house leaning on the stone cold wall with my arms crost resting on my knees with my muzle nuzzled in my arms...i din't ever want to think about a world without shadow...i...i...it's almost like i can't breath from the thought if losing shadow...**_

_**my ears twitch from the sound of the crackling thunder. it roars through the dark skys and soon drops of rain fall.**_

_**i can feel the rain it me hard as it start's falling down. my body beins to shiver from the cold rain...i can stop my shivering until...a warm black cape with mahogeny silk underneath. **_

_**"you look cold"**_

_**i look up to see shadow who looked so week as he looked at me, he was even slightly leaning on the walls just to stand up... "shadow?"**_

_**his cape suddenly almost took form as a tent when shadow sat beside me as he then suddenly rested his head on my shoulder. my heart all of a sudden sarted to race and my face felt hot...i could feel his week breathing as he rested on my right shoulder.**_

_**"i feel so sleepy...just let me rest here for a little bit..."**_

_**i suddenly realize the strange feeling i was getting from shadow, it was to weird...it could be seen as GAY to other's...but i'm not!**_

_**"just...Stop being weird!" i pushed shadwo off and stood up.**_

_**"sonikku..." he looked so week...it's not like him...**_

_**"i will save you, but you have to stop acting weird!"**_

_**~SHADOW~**_

_**with all the strange i have from lacking blood to drink, i get up and glare with rage from sonic's words.**_

_**"STOP IT! just stop, you can't save me!"**_

_**"bu-"**_

_**"then kill me!...kill me then, if you can"**_

_**"shadow i..."**_

_**i look at him. his emerald eyes, his soft azure fur, his furless soft arms and belly, all the rain hitting him...so...beautifuly.**_

_**"sonikku...come to my castle"**_

_**"w-what!? NO!"**_

_**i look into his beautiful eyes deeply and i walk closer to him, closing the gap between us. his face looked so cute with red cheeks...oh...OH so cute that i wanted to do such bad things to him...such BAD things...**_

_**"sh-shadow...?"**_

_**"sonikku..."**_

_**are face's were so close, i could feel his breath...so warm...his face was so red and he looked so cute...i wanted him...i wanted him so much my chest hurt...i wraped my arms around him tightly.**_

_**"sonikku...kiss me" i whisperd.**_

_**"okay..." he whisperd back.**_

_**are lips touch and without any thought or care, he let my tongue slip in and they dance together like two body's should.**_

_**i pull his lower torso against mine and pull are lips apart as a thing thread of saliva oozez down from are tongue's.**_

_**"sh-...-shadow..."**_

_**"come to my castle"**_

_**"okay...okay..."**_

_**i hold him close to me in my arms and my cape hangs over me once more and i summon a huge mass of bat's to carrie us to the castle.**_

_**~BLAZE~**_

_**i ran and ran and ran as far as i could, but the rain fell everywhere i ran to and i couldn't find any place to stay.**_

_**i saw an abanded village house and hit for shelter there...i sat there trying to dry off from the rain. my hand burn into flames to warm my self up and then...i felt sad...silver din't come to see me...**_

_**i din't get to talk to him...**_

_**" !? "**_

_**i looked through a broken window and saw a huge sworm of bat's fly to the castle, so i thought that shadow must have left again...so i whent lookinf for sonic...but...i looked for him all night...**_

_**then it hit me, Shadow kidnaped sonic!**_

_**~SHADOW~**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

_**"SHADOW!"**_

_**"STOP! STOP!"**_

_**"SONIKKU!"**_

_**as i layed on my big quilted bed relaxed, sonic was hudled under my cape with a bright red face and tears running down his face.**_

_**i was feeling sssooooooo proud of my self right now.**_

_**"m-m-m-my butt...hurts...and i can feel it in side..."**_

_**"oh come on, it was still amazing"**_

_**"well...yeah, but..."**_

_**"oh yeah" i cut him off. "that mark on your arm that i gave you when i brought you here will let you have my child"**_

_**"WHAT!?"**_

_**~SONIC~**_

_**as i was so angry with what shadow told me, i had crowled over to him and then...i noticed how his eyes din't look the same anymore...they din't shine the same way and they were more cat like...**_

_**"shadow...why did we do that?"**_

_**"do what?"**_

_**"what we did in bed..."**_

_**"why?"**_

_**"well...i mean...are you gay?"**_

_**"no...are you?"**_

_**"no..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**both of us at a lost for words...shadow was looking at me with such a sexy look to his eyes..."are we dating?" he asked.**_

_**"w-what!? well...i mean...w-why could try...maybe"**_

_**"then let's do it" he kissed my cheek and i cuoldn't help but blush, turning my head away...only to feel his hand rub mine.**_

_**"let's try it"**_

_**"what? dating?"**_

_**"yeah"**_

_**"fine...but only if you trim that chest fur"**_

_**"m-my chest fur...why?"**_

_**"cause there's to much"**_

_**"but...i..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"sonikku! have you gone mad!?"**_

_**"Hair cut!" walked tord him with two pairs of the amazing tools to cut hair off of any man!**_

_**"AAAAAAA!"**_

_**i leap at him and snip away at his chest fur. white fur flying everywhere and as i cut away, for some reason, i thought it would be cute is a cut his fur into a heart shape.**_

_**when i rise from cutting, shadow stands up rubing his chest fur as though he was a lion who just lost his bird...eh i don't feel bad.**_

_**"so, how do you feel?" i asked in hopes he would act like his old self.**_

_**"I FEEL STUPID AND BOLD!"**_

_**"it's not that bad and besides, that's what it use to look like"**_

_**"ugh...anyway...are we...dating now?" as asked.**_

_**"mmm...only if you can cetch me!" i said playfully.**_

_**i dash out the door as i run super fast, i am also hoping i will find an exit and get back to blaze...ah well, that's what i get for saying YES after a stupid kiss in the rian by shadow...no, by a vampire...**_

_**"sonikku, get back here!" he chases after me, but he seems to be lacking allot of strangth...but why?**_

_**~SHADOW~**_

_**after sonic ran out my room door, i chased after him...but just lacking blood for one two night's can be drianing on my body...but i can't...every time i thank of sonic, my stomach start's to reject blood...but my throught is so very dry...**_

_**just when i think he's in my reach, sonic leaps into the air right off my head and i almost stuble from the lack of energy.**_

_**"sorry shadow, but you can't cetch me!"**_

_**i couldn't see to well ahead of me, but i saw what must have ben knuckles who was standing under sonic's shadow.**_

_**"huh!?"**_

_**from what i think i can see, sonic landing on sonic's shoulder's "sonikku...i thought about what i would do if i saw you again..."**_

_**"knuckles?..."**_

_**"so let's get you out of here!"**_

_**"right on knuckles!"**_

_**from what i saw and heard...sonic seemed relieved to see knuckles...and knuckles seemed to be the same echidna sonic had new from so long ago...but...was i the same hedgehog sonic knew?...**_

_**as i ran after them, i ran by silver. "silver, after them!" i told him as i continued to run after them and silver was not far behind me...in fact, i would say my lack of energy let silver run at my speed.**_

_**"what hapend to your chest fur?" he quietly asked me running.**_

_**"please don't talk about that..." i wape the tears in my eyes.**_

_**"o-okay" he smiled nervously.**_

_**"were almost out of the hallway!" i faintly herd knuckles...**_

_**"sweet" i think might have ben sonic...**_

_**at last...the running...the bedroom...the lack of blood...the lack of chaos energy...my leg's...finally...give out...my vision a blur and my hearing lacking...my breathing becomes heavy...i tremble under on all fours and pant heavily...**_

_**"shadow, without blood you could...die" silver rushes to my aid as soon as i saw my on all fours.**_

_**"shadow, what were you thinking running around without having any blood to drink!?" he asks almost begging...**_

_**~SONIC~**_

_**"sh...shadow?" i turn my head and almost like he could read my mind, knuckles stops and takes me to shadow...even though he can be pretty stupid and loud, he's my good friend.**_

_**"shadow!" i leap off knuckles and fall to my knees by shadow.**_

_**"sonikku..." he mumbled...**_

_**"he's lacking blood, and it needs to be fresh." that voice belonged to non other then my friend rouge the bat.**_

_**rouge apeared from the shadows and walked torld us, but knuckles din't seem to happy with her...only cause he thinks she's better them him...sigh...all well.**_

_**"sonikku...whatever you do, do don't give him your blood." knuckles strongly told me as he knew what i would do knowing one of my friend's might die...knowing i would do anything...but i would also fear becoming a monster that kills people if shadow bit me...**_

_**"sonikku...are...we..." shadow strugled to speek...**_

_**"shadow" i got closer to him...i...i...i don't want to lose him...**_

_**"give me...your...Blood!" shadow suddenly pushes me over on my back and he holds both my arms down and looks at me with lust filled half lit eyes. my cheeks a red color and i strugled to break free.**_

_**"sonikku, i want your blood...and your body"**_

_**"my eyes widen as my cheeks become bright red. i...i can feel his warm breath on my neck as i could almost feel his fang on my neck.**_

_**"stop it shadow!" my knees push him away slightly and then my right foot his shuved on to shadow's left cheek...however it only seems to be making shadow angry rather the breaking me free...**_

_**"Hey...quit it" knuckles stands behind shadow with his foot on shadows cute- i mean jerky butt...i din't say cute!...**_

_**"ugh...fine" his sharp eyes glare at knuckles and he get's up away from me and sit's down by me...from the lusting vampire hungry for blood, he go's back to the week blood hungry shadow again...**_

_**"sorry..."**_

_**"whatever" knuckles says.**_

_**"he needs fresh blood!" silver states.**_

_**"that does not mean i plan to let him eat my friend!" knuckles fires back at silver.**_

_**"but!"**_

_**"guy's...calm down" rouge does her best to calm them down.**_

_**when i look at shadow, i then realize his cat eyes became normal again...they were...like the old shadow i knew!.**_

_**"shadow...your eyes...there normal again!"**_

_**"oh? why that's because when i vampire stop's lust for blood or only drinks cold blood, are eyes become humen again." rouge states.**_

_**"so you guy's are pretty normal as long as you don't lust for blood and drink non fresh blood?" i ask. shadow seems to be rising his head a little after a bit to...**_

_**"yes" rouge claims. "so take this" **_

_**"th-thanks" i take the bottle of cold blood rouge hands me as i then start to feel shadow licking my neck.**_

_**"shadow, quiet it!" i grab him by the shoulders blushing"**_

_**"sorry, but you smeel so sweet" i blushed.**_

_**"hey, silver, you should trim your mian to!" rouge teased.**_

_**"w-what!? no! never!" silver claimed**_

_**"hey, hey, hey! what's a party doing in the hallway?" no way, it was the one and only Jet the hawk.**_

_**"party, this is no party!" silver stated.**_

_**"okay, geez silvy, don't get so mad" jet teased...wait...silvy?...pffft hahahahahaha, i would hate to be silver! hahahah!**_

_**"j-jet, i told you not to call me silvy!" he slushed i pink color as he raored at jet.**_

_**"oh come on, i said no one would mistake us for a couple" jet claimed.**_

_**"still!" he growled.**_

_**as everyone talked, shadow started to calm down from blood lusting, but was still very week as i helped him stand up.**_

_**"sonikku...are we dating now?..."**_

_**"whhhaaaaaaaat!?..."**_

_**"you said we would if i caught you"**_

_**"yeah well...i lied..." i looked away, shadow looked down and i could almost see ghost tears run down his face...i'm sorry...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"yeah well...i lied..." shadow's eyes lost its glow and dropped his head as though he died. shadow wanted to cry, but could not.**_

_**shadow walked away from me with only saying "oh...okay..."**_

_**~BLAZE~**_

_**as i made my way to blood castle, i was walking up the graveyard. there was a dirt path and around it was grass with small patches here and there of small pink flowers. there was one lantern that hung from a small poste and the ground had a blanket of misst over it. grave stones and crosses and tumbstones layed everywhere...i hate it here, its so...so...i hate to say it, but...it's so creepy!**_

_**when i had not noticed, a zombie pulled out of the ground and with panic and shear force, "AAAAA! ZOMBIE!" i shot fire at it like a dragon shooting fire at man...b-but not cause i was scared...not at all.**_

_**it took some time, but i made it all the way up...i made it to blood castle...the castle was so dark, broken windows, a creepy arua of the undead protected the house...i push open the big heavy doors and in side was. a big staircase that was sheeted with a big red rug, big stone pillers holing up the balcony that the staircase lead to. my feet stood on old wooden floors. my gaze is caught by the huge painting of shadow with a royal gold crown sitting on a red quilted thronechair. the diamand gold pandent with a red gem on it, and the cape of dracula.**_

_**"is that...really shadow?" he looked so...he din't seem the same.**_

_**"blaze?" that voice, sonic stoped in place from his dashing and looked at me with surprise and was dilighted to see me.**_

_**"sonikku!" we both shared a high-five.**_

_**"ah, blaze" i turn my head quickly to see shadow. "shadow!" i hiss as i am ready to kill him to save silver.**_

_**my hands burn with fire and shadow see's that i want to fight, so he get's ready to...but...he seems so week...why?**_

_**"blaze no!" i ignore sonic's call and shoot my fire at shadow.**_

_**shadow seemed to out of strangth to block and falls to his knees.**_

_**"shadow!" sonic runs to his side and looks back up at me. "blaze...i know he cursed everyone, but...we have to find another way!"**_

_**"but..."**_

_**"hey, what's going on!?" knuckles walks in with the gang behind him.**_

_**"b-blaze!" silver rund tord me and smiles and i smile back.**_

_**"s-shadow!?" sonic calls out and when i look back, shadow's eyes look like a dead man, but he was still alive.**_

_**"...so...i...kku..." i could barly hear him...**_

_**"knuckles...don't stop me...but...he need's my blood"**_

_**"sonikku! you could get turned into a vampire!" i watch sonic and knuckles argue.**_

_**"i know that!...but...he could die..."**_

_**"alright...i get it..." knuckles backs down.**_

_**"shadow...bit me...please" i watch sonic as he pulls shadow up to his neck and tilts his head back. his cheeks looked a bit pink though...**_

_**"sonikku..." shadows mauth looked ready to bite him, but...he seemed like he din't want to.**_

_**"sonikku...i want want to make you a vampire..."**_

_**"well shadow...you would be the only the only person i would let turn me into a vampire..." his cheeks became red.**_

_**"s-sonikku..." his eyes sparkled and then...he bit him, but...sonic moaned as though it din't hurt...but...felt...pleasure...?**_

_**"s-shadow!...AAAaahhh...!~"**_

_**watching them...i...i started to imagen silver biting me and i instently shake my head to break my thoughts.**_

_**~SONIC~**_

_**i...i can feels shadows fangs, tongue, lips and suliva all on my neck, it hurt's and yet...it...feels so good...i...i want more...like in shadows bedroom...but even more...**_

_**i hold shadows head closer as i keep my eyes closed, scared of what knuckles is seeing and let out a moan with bright red cheeks.**_

_**"Ah...!" shadows fangs pull out of my neck and shadows bloody ruby eyes meet my emerald green eyes...suddenly his lips press on my mine and i kiss back without anythout.**_

_**"shadow...i'm sorry about what i said..."**_

_**"it's okay...we only just found are feelings for each other, so it's only natural that your not ready" he smiled.**_

_**"hey wait...why aren't i a vampire?" i ask as i try to ignore the shadow who is suddenly licking the blood off my neck.**_

_**"love msybe?" rouge stated.**_

_**"no way! that's stupid!" knuckles called out"**_

_**"NO IT'S NOT!" everyone yelled back.**_

_**"so...uh...ah...aaaahh...s-shadow...~~" my cheeks turn red again as i feel shadows licking go lower...and LOWER...**_

_**"oh my!~" rouge blushed.**_

_**"ACK!" blaze shielded her eyes.**_

_**"..." silver in shock with his jaw dropped.**_

_**"get the hell off of him!" knuckles punches shadow off into an explosion and tries to relaz him self.**_

_**"what the hell!?"**_

_**"heh...thanks knuckles" i try to compose my self.**_

_**"ow..." shadow returns to us...er...by my side.**_

_**~SILVER~**_

_**it has benn two weeks sence sonic and blaze moved in, still looking for a way to free are curse.**_

_**i walk into the large libary room and walk past the sleeping jet in a chair with a book on his face.**_

_**i walk out in to the village to get some peace and quiet...ever sence sonic and blaze moved in, shadows bedroom had ben QUIET NOISY with him and sonic both in there...sigh...**_

_**i sit on one of the villager's house nad look up at the moon. i wonder what it woyld be like if i bit blaze...but she would never let me do that to her...plus i would never want to change her...**_

_**"silver my boy" my eyes widen, as i had herd that voice many years ago. i quickly stand on my feet and turn behing me,**_

_**only to meet his derk evil green eyes...Mephiles.**_

_**"mephiles...!" i growl.**_

_**"i'm not here to play with you, silvy, was it?" i growl just from hearing his voice speaking to me.**_

_**"fine, strike me if you can, but i can't let you hurt me to much, or amy will get worried" he spoke almost as though he was taunting me.**_

_**"a-amy!? what are you talking about!?"**_

_**"amy and i are in love and i would hate to worrie her so"**_

_**amy, with that guy!? what the hell is going on!? what do i do!? if killing him was easy, then i wouldn't of had to have sonic and shadows help last time we met him...damn it!**_

_**"wha!?" without noticing, the shadows that oozed from mephiles's body was now wrapping me up, straining me from moving...w-what should i do!? what can i do!?**_

_**i strugle to break free, but nothoing works.**_

_**"silver my boy, if you don't play with me...a'll just have to play with you..." his eyelid's were half down as he looked into my gold eyes.**_

_**h-he started to close the gap between are face's...**_

_**"hmm..." his stuck his finger on my lips and then in my mouth...i could bite it, or bite it off...but i din't...i sucked on his finger...why?"**_

_**"that's a good boy" he praised me.**_

_**"Ah!...nngh..." his darkness around me starts to put some presure in between my legs...wrapping tighter around it...ah...i-it's almost like it's pulling...his darkness his him...so it's like he's the one doing it...**_

_**"Ngh...AAhh...Hu...mmm..." i...i must not let it get to me...**_

_**"silver my boy, just let me play with you" he put in two finger's in my mouth and i...sucked on them again...and this time he took the gloves off before putting them in my mouth...**_

_**his fingers are so cold...and yet...**_

_**"don't you want more silver? this are little secret, so no one will know"**_

_**he whisper's into my ear...no one...will know...because, it's our little secret?...is that some kind of...joke...?**_

_**his darkness is making me feel so...hard down there...it feels...so...so good...i...i want...**_

_**"silver my DEAR boy, there is no need to hold back...so tell me.**_

_**do you want...more?" he asked me...i then started sucking on the dark tenticles that made it's way into my mouth.**_

_**after my milky sweetness splattered out from down below...my face felt so hot...and mephiles asked again...**_

_**"do you want more? silver my boy"**_

_**"m-mephiles...i...want...more..." then, i suddenly felt mephiles's own lower stick in my lower hole as it pushed in deep...it whent in and out, in and out, deeper and harder.**_

_**"aaaaahhhh! m-more!" mephiles's darkness forces my legs apart, but i din't mind, in fact, i almost loved the roughness of it.**_

_**the inforcing love of mephiles...**_

_**he pushed harder and deeper, harder and deeper, in and out, i moaned and moaned and screamed, i even continued to call out his name.**_

_**"Mephiles!" i screamed and moaned before so much milky sweetness shot out of me and mephiles's shot deep in side me.**_

_**his darkness that was oozing over my body released me and i fell to my knees, i was shaking like crazy,**_

_**my tongue hung out, drooling...my face burning hot...my heart racing.**_

_**when mrphiles lifted my head, the skin on his muzzled ripped open**_

_**and a mouth open's up with sharp spikey teeth. he kisses me full on and when he pulls away, his tongue parts from mine leaving a thread of both of are suliva...and then he stands up and looks down at me.**_

_**"remember, this was our little secret..." his mouth is eaten away at his skin again and walks away as though...i was what he was here for...**_

_**"m...mephiles...don't...go...wait..." i reach out to him wuth my shaking left arm...but then i realize...what am i doing!?**_

_**i don't love mephiles!...and yet...the thought of him with amy started to make me angry...so very...angry...**_

_**mephiles turns his head back at me when i was angry with amy.**_

_**i glare at the ground imagening HER with mephiles.**_

_**"m-mephiles...stay with me...leave her...please..."**_

_**why was i feeling this way? why!?**_

_**i never felt this way before, never ever! so why...now!? so why do i feel as though i am in love with...mephiles...?**_

_**"silver..." he turns around and walks tord me. he suddenly pushes me down with his foot and pulls both my leg up with his hands and spreads my legs as far apar as they can go...it hurt at first...but it felt good.**_

_**he let the darkness from his manhood thrust out and trust into my tail hole, going deep...even though it's so bigm he forced it in.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" i moaned, i could then feel my sweet milkiness ooz out of my non stop.**_

_**i started to shake lake crazy and the darkness that thrusted from in my tail hole was starting to ooz out of my mouth as i drooled.**_

_**tears ran down my face and o could hear mephiles moaning from the pleasure of this to...mephiles let the darkness hold my leg's apart.**_

_**he had his darkness pull my fury risted arms together.**_

_**i could see the slight blood ooz out from my tail hole and then...mephiles gave out a sudden and hard thrust in my and my manhood shot out enough sweet milky ooz to wet me and mephiles's front body's and the darkness licked and sucked my manhood clean.**_

_**so much pleasure...so much mephiles...so much...darkness...**_

_**"mephiles...i...love...you..."**_

_**"i love you to silver, but i still love amy as well..."**_

_**with one last look of mephiles, i blacked out...i had i dream about blaze...who turned into mephiles and raped me...**_

_**but...rape can't be rape if i enjoyed it...he made my body feel SSSSOOOOO GOOD...i have nevr felt so good before...**_

_**~SHADOW~**_

_**"huff...huff...huff...that was fun" i blushed.**_

_**"y-yeah" sonic cmiled back blushing underneath me.**_

_**"come on, let's get up" sonic got up from under me and i fallow.**_

_**"sure, i want to know what everyone is up to" i claim...even though i would rather go another round with sonic...god he's so sexy!**_

_**when we get downstairs, we find knuckles crouched on the floor covering his ears saying "LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_

_**"hey, knuckles! "sonic knocked on the echidna's head.**_

_**"huh!? oh hey, you guy's are done" knuckles stands up.**_

_**"yes were done" i role my eyes.**_

_**"so, where is everyone?" i ask.**_

_**"um, blaze is in the back yard, rouge is cleaning the place, i think silver whent for a walk and jet whent looking for him."**_

_**"i see..."**_

_**as i still try to snap out of my haze of love with sonic, i try to think of what i should be doing...but what?**_

_**hmm...i wrap my arm around sonic's waist and hold him close.**_

_**~JET~**_

_**i came back from looking for silver with no luck and find sonic, shadow and knuckles standing around.**_

_**"hey guy's" i wave.**_

_**"hey" they all reply.**_

_**i walk upstairs to silver's room to set a trap to prank him, but when i opend the door, i was what i never thought i would see.**_

_**"s-silver...!?" i whisperd. i saw silver asleep on his bet with bandages all wraped up on his butt erea...but...it looks like his manhood is standing up or something...but what in the world happend?**_

_**"silver, wake up!" i poke him.**_

_**"HUH!?" he gasps jerking up almost at light speed.**_

_**"Kaw!" i panic and shamfully kaw like a bird.**_

_**"j-jet?...waht happend?" silver asked me as i tried to calm down.**_

_**"you tell me" i cross my arms.**_

_**"huh?..." he looks down at where he is coverd with the bandages and then he suddenly coverd his mouth looking away with what i think was blush before he hid his face...hmmmm**_

_**"n-never mind..." his voice muffled...**_

_**"alright then...well i'm going to start dinner for everyone, so don't be late...but if you want, you can have dinner in bed"**_

_**"yes please" he replies almost right away.**_

_**i go back downstairs and wonder what happend to silver...he's my buddy...sure it's a one sided thing, but were still bouddy's and he wont tell me what happend...but i reeeeaaaaaallly want to know...**_


End file.
